All-Star Justice Hour!
by Tari Silmarwen
Summary: Young Justice as done in the style of the 60s Adam West Batman show. Superboy/Miss Martian


(A/N)- Just a bit of fourth-wall breaking fun from yours truly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned _Young Justice_ , Season Two would have looked veeeeerrry different.

* * *

 **All-Star Justice Hour!**

 _Previously, on the All-Star Young Justice Hour…_

The redheaded superheroine gasped as a flash of lightning illuminated the face of the villain. "Doctor T.O. Morrow!" she announced dramatically.

He smirked. "Surprised, Miss Martian?"

Miss Martian narrowed her eyes. "I should have known," she growled. "Only you would think to have such a dastardly and needlessly complicated plan as to slowly replace the world's political leaders with robots who would draft a uniform policy that would gradually transfer ownership of all the nations' major manufacturing plants over to your company—" She paused to take a deep, gasping breath. "—which you would then use to mass-procduce your doomsday devices and take over the world!" She struck a pose with her feet apart and her hands on her hips. "Your evil plans end today, Doctor!"

"I think not, little Martian," T.O. Morrow sneered. "You see, I've already built my doomsday device. I left you the clues that led you here."

Sudden confusion crossed her face. "Wha… what d'you mean?" she said, growing worried.

"I wanted you here, to put it simply. I wanted you to have a front row seat to tonight's main event event, my dear: The complete destruction of Happy Harbor—and the death of your beloved Superboy!" he said with a flourish.

He reached over and pulled a lever that was suddenly next to him, and the next moment tongues of fire sprang up in a surprisingly perfect circle around Miss Martian, as though he'd known exactly where she would be standing during his speech.

The Martian gasped and fell to her knees, the heat overpowering her. "No!" she cried. "Fire… My one… weakness…"

 _And now, we join Superboy as he races down the halls of T.O. Morrow's evil fortress, unaware, as his lady was, that the Doctor has planned a fiendish trap for him! Will he be able to save Miss Martian? Can the Terrific Twosome stop T.O. Morrow before he turns Happy Harbor into a happy nuclear hell? Tune in and find out now!_

"Where's that voice coming from?" Superboy wondered to himself, as he pumped his arms and legs in full sprint down the hallway.

A trio of silver-clad robotic henchmen, the Morrowbots, swiveled around the corner to block his path.

"Outta my way," he growled, drawing his fist back for a punch.

POW!

WHACK!

BLAM!

With a flurry of blows so magnificent they spontaneously created bold lettering spelling out onomatopoeias of the sounds, Superboy made quick work of the Morrowbots, leaving them twitching on the ground.

He made his way to the main chamber, whereupon he burst through the wall with a CRASH! and a flurry of stonework that flew every which way, some pieces bouncing lightly and oddly like styrofoam off the floor.

"M'gann!" he yelled.

From her captive position now strapped spread-eage to an operating table, Miss Martian called out a warning.

"Conner! Look out!"

Superboy flinched, but all that happened was that a metal cage dropped from the ceiling and clattered around him, again, as if perfectly positioned beforehand.

Superboy straightened with a cocky smirk. "A cage? Really? Seems a little low-tech for you, Morrow," he taunted.

"On the contrary, Superboy. _This_ playpen had a very special upgrade."

As soon as he'd said it, Superboy noticed the chunks of green in the metal bars and the moment after that immediately coughed and felt violently sick. "Not… Kryptonite…" he strained, dropping to his haunches weakly.

 _Oh no! How will the magnificent Superboy get out of this?_

"You're not helping!" Superboy shouted back, vaguely irritated even through his dizziness.

"Only a few more moments now, Superboy!" crowed T.O. Morrow. "Then the Kryptonite will kill you and I will turn my doomsday device upon Happy Harbor! No one can stop me now!"

He threw his head back and cackled maniacally, lightning flashing behind him on cue.

"You fiend!" cried Miss Martian.

Superboy, meanwhile, had managed to lift his fingers up to his lips, and whistled loudly.

A great white dog shape came bounding in and, without hesitation, bit down on one of the bars of the cage and lifted it with its teeth, throwing it away to another corner of the room with an accompanying dramatic flair of music.

T.O. Morrow stopped laughing. "What?!" he blustered.

Already feeling better, Superboy patted the large animal on its head. "Good boy, Wolf," he said, smiling. "Go help M'gann. I gotta stop Morrow's doomsday device."

Wolf barked and bounded off towards her. Superboy meanwhile took a long leap up to the platform with the doomsday device's controls.

"You're too late, Superboy!" snarled T.O. Morrow. "It's already set to fire!"

Superboy glanced at the small digital counter on the panel (Why did all machines have that, he wondered?) and shrugged. "I'll figure it out."

"Not before tasting the sting of my agony beam!" T.O. Morrow shouted, whipping out a complicated-looking pistol and pointing it at the hero.

Superboy tensed but… then T.O. Morrow froze in place as if someone had pushed a pause button on him. Curiously, Superboy glanced behind the villain to see his girlfriend with her hands up to her head and her eyes fixed on T.O. Morrow's back.

"I'm holding him in place with my mind," she told him.

He raised a confused finger. "Uh… I don't think your mental powers work like tha—"

"SHHH!" she hissed loudly. "You'll break my concentration!" She pointed towards the panel. "Hurry! I'll relay instructions to you! First you have to disconnect the positronic nuclear core and then cut the wire links to the spiral matrix!"

"…What?" Superboy asked in confusion.

Miss Martian made a noise of aggravation. "Disconnect the positronic nuclear core and then cut the wire links to the spiral matrix!" she repeated.

Superboy turned back to the panel, the display counting down from twenty seconds now, with a clueless look. "Uh… right." His hand hovered over the panel and his eyes scanned the labels over the switches. One was marked "Nuclear Core" so he flipped that one to the off setting. The whining device behind groaned ominously and he could hear tense bows sliding up and down violin strings.

Ten seconds now…

"Um…"

Eight seconds.

Where were the wire links? They didn't seem to be labeled.

Six seconds.

"Stupid," he muttered.

Four.

He shook his head and reeled his fist back with a yell. Whatever.

Three.

He punched into the panel with a CRUNCH!, his fist sinking into the inner workings.

Two.

He found the first handful of wires he could feel and yanked them out. The digital counter stopped at one and the device powered down with a shudder.

"We did it!" Miss Martian gushed triumphantly.

Her celebratory throwing up her hands accidentally telekinetically tossed T.O. Morrow out the window. They could hear him wailing, "I'll get you next time, Superbooooooooyyy!" on the way down.

Superboy turned from the panel just in time to receive Miss Martian's flying hug. The violins swelled with a sweet melody as her arms wrapped around his neck. He didn't hug back right away, though, so she eased up with a worried look.

"Conner? What's wrong?"

Superboy stopped himself before the first thing on the tip of his tongue—something dumb about how his enemies would always come after him and he must now break up with her for her own good blah blah blah—and shook his head. "Don't you think this is all a little… weird?" he asked her.

"What d'you mean?" she queried, tilted her head with a puzzled expression.

"I mean, the sound effects, the music, the perfectly-timed lightning…" he said, kicking the C from his earlier CRUNCH! away with his boot and sending it skidding along the floor. "It's like we're inside one of your favorite TV shows." He sent a suspicious glance up towards the ceiling. "We're not in another training sim, are we?"

Miss Martian giggled. "Well, even if we are, aren't you going to kiss the girl?" she teased.

He glanced down at her winsome face, drawn in by the sparkle in her eyes and the pattern of her freckles. His heart warmed.

"Yeah… you know what?" he decided, cracking a smile. "I am."

So he did. And it was beautiful. And he held her close and ignored the sudden breeze that seemed to be blowing around them and the happy screaming of fangirls in the distance as the music crescendoed heroically.

* * *

(A/N)- Would that all romance narratives ended so smooth, lol.


End file.
